Different Timelines One-shots
by HouseoftheBadger
Summary: As One-shot Epilogues to my fic Different Timelines which ends with the Potters all alive and happy. Read that one first, and then this. Here I will put one-shots I've written that is about Harry's life when his parents is alive. In no particular order.
1. Howler

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Harry sat between Ron and Neville in the Great hall the morning after the Sorting and ate breakfast. All of them was chatting eagerly when the post arrived. The Potter family's owl Rum (Sirius had named it) dropped of four letters in front of Harry. One of the letters was bright red. The three boys stared at it in panic.  
"What have I done now?" Harry asked his friends, as if they had the answer, but they just stared at the letter.  
"Best you opens it, mate." Ron exclaimed nervously.  
Hermione, the know-it-all that was also Sorted into Gryffindor, looked curiously over to them and asked what it was.

"A Howler." Neville replied horrified meanwhile Harry began to open it.  
"Wha…" Hermione was interrupted by a yell from the letter.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Sirius voice screamed. Harry couldn't help but frown, why should _Sirius_ send him a Howler? "I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" Ah, there it was. "GETTING SORTED INTO GRYFFINDOR, FOLLOWING IN YOUR FAVOURITE GODFATHER'S STEPS. And Prongs, Flower and Moony's too, I guess. MY GODSON IS A GRYFFINDOR! I HAVEN'T BEEN HAPPIER SINCE _THAT_ GREAT PRANK IN SEVENTH YEAR! NOW ONLY JASMINE HAVE TO GET INTO GRYFFINDOR AND IT IS THE WHOLE FAMILY! MY PRONGSLET!

SINCERELY,

UNCLE PADFOOT"

Then suddenly another voice began to yell.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! STOP SENDING HOWLERS TO MY SON!" Lily screamed at Harry's godfather who laughed and then Remus voice was heard.

"So sorry, cub. Padfoot wanted to give you a reversed reaction to the one he got when he became a Gryffindor. His mother send him a god-awful Howler, you know. Anyway, he's right. We're so proud of you. But we would've been proud no matter which House you was in."

"LIAR!" Sirius voice returned. "IF YOU HAD BEEN IN SLYTHERIN WE WOULD'VE DISOWNED YOU, PUP! AND RAVENCLAWS IS ALL STUCK-UPS. HUFFLEPUFFS…" he hesitated and Harry could almost see Selene glare at him "…IS THE ONLY OTHER RESPECTABLE HOUSE!" Came after a while.

"Selene! Stop your fiancé!" Lily's voice was heard and then Selene's laugh was heard.

"Don't worry, Harry. I wouldn't let him. But you're a Gryffindor now, so that's no need to listen to your godfather."  
"Oi!"  
"Shut up, Siri, or you won't get what you want tonight."  
James' laugh was heard.  
"Hello, son. Just came back from a mission and saw _this_. We're all so proud of you for following the tradition and be a Gryffindor. Don't listen to Pads, we wouldn't disowned you for being a Slytherin. Or a Ravenclaw. But we all knows you wouldn't be there either way, since you're neither evil nor boring."  
"TRAITOR!" Sirius shouted before Selene could stop him. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE! NOW I ONLY HAVE MY MOONY!"  
"Don't talk about the other Houses like that, James! You've met Andromeda, she isn't evil you know! And I happens to have friends who's Ravenclaws!" Lily's voice was heard in the background.  
"No you haven't Paddy. I'm with Lily." Remus' laughing voice was heard. "She's the only sane one in this room, including your wonderful fiancée. No offence, Selene, but you have to be insane to thinking of marrying Padfoot."

"Like you're the one to talk. You two have been practically married for _years_. I'm just glad you two don't take out the… better things in marriage."

"She's telling the truth." James told them.  
"You're worse than I am, Prongs!" Remus objected. "Now if we…"

He didn't come longer when Lily's scream was heard.  
"Don't send the Howler, Sirius! I'm going to kill you!"  
"BYE PRONGSLET! SEE YOU AT CHRISTMAS AND DON'T FORGET TO SHOW THE SCHOOL THAT YOU'RE THE HEIR OF THE MARAUDERS AND TO SHOW THOSE TWINS HOW REAL PRANKS IS MADE! REMEMBER! HALLOWEEN IS THE MOST IMPORTANT PRANK THE YEAR!"  
"Is that to Harry?" Jasmine's voice was heard. She must've come into the room right now. "Can I scream at him, mu…"

Then the Howler began to rip itself into shreds and burst into flames.  
The _whole_ Great hall was staring at Harry, who after a moment broke out in un-controllable laughter. His family was awesome. As soon as the shock had left Ron and Neville they began to laugh loudly too, and all three of them fell to the floor.

Suddenly the twins' voices was heard.  
"So Padfoot think you can outprank _us_?"  
"Let's show him, Gred."  
"Yes, Forge, let's."  
Dumbledore's laugh was heard over the whole room and even McGonagall's lips twitched.  
Hermione looked speechless when the boys finally caught themselves and walked out from the Great hall to go up to their dormitory and read their post.

"Harry, your family is crazy." Ron pointed out.  
Harry laughed and agreed. They were wonderfully crazy, all of them.

 **Review!**

 **I know, that was _incredibly_ messy. But I didn't know how to do it any other way. And, well, I'm pretty sure it would be extremely messy when Harry's whole family tries to talk with him and each other on the same time. **

**Anyway, hope you liked it. And understood it.**


	2. Lily and Severus

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the story itself and the characters Jasmine & Selene.**

* * *

 _Dear mum.  
Everything is fantastic here at Hogwarts, or almost everything. We have a lot of fun, and learn a lot. Hagrid invited me over for tea today, I'll be on my way when I've sent this letter.  
Say thanks to Uncle Moony for the chocolate he sent me, and tell him, dad, and Uncle Padfoot, that Ron and I are planning a gigantic prank for Halloween. Neville didn't want to help, didn't want to get into trouble because Mrs Longbottom would kill him, he said. And really, I believe him. She would just begin to rant about how Frank never got into trouble.  
Also, I think you wanted me to tell you how Severus is behaving? Or if he gave me any trouble? Well, he doesn't give me any trouble, nor Ron or Neville (I guess it's because we're too closely connected to you), but he's quite horrible to everyone else outside Slytherin. Especially Hermione, the annoying girl I told you about. I don't know why, because except the Slytherins she seems to be the only one who actually cares about Potions, and it isn't very smart to make her hate the subject in that way. I think we could call it bullying he's doing. He's also taking points away for everything, but never from his own House. Isn't that favouritism? Professor Minnie never does that. She's fair. But very strict. Oh, I think she's going to invite Uncle Padfoot over for tea soon to discuss details about the wedding. Tell Sirius that.  
Otherwise everything's fine. We're going to have our first Quidditch match soon. I'm longing, it's going to be great! We're playing against the snakes, of course.  
How are you doing? How's Jaz? And everyone else? Have Sirius and Selene stopped being frantic over the wedding yet (who though, could Uncle Padfoot ever be like that?)?  
I'm missing you all!  
Your loving son,  
Harry_

* * *

"Lils?" James asked, sticking his head through the doorway. "Are you okay?"  
Lily made a very strange sound when she read the letter, and James had heard it all the way to the second floor. Lily folded the letter neatly before waving her wand and sending it to the same place as she had all Harry's letters before nodding with a grimace.  
"I'm fine, James." She said and stood up, walking up to him and kissing him on the cheek. "I'm just going to go and have a little chat with Severus."  
James recognized the look on his wife's face as the look she had when someone was going to have a great scolding and couldn't help but feel anticipation. He looked a bit like an eager dog when he turned his face down to look at her.

"Ohhh. Can I come? I can leave Jasmine with Remus an hour. He won't mind." He asked happily. Very good that Lily had forced him and Snape to at least make a peace treaty, but they still didn't like each other and James was always up for seeing his fierce soul-mate screaming at him.  
Lily smirked and shook her head while dragging her fingers through James' messy hair. No amount of Sleekeazy's could fix that hair. Not that neither James nor Lily had any wish to.  
"No, deer." She said and James frowned at the pun. It was both Lily and Sirius' favourite pun to use at him. "Sadly enough you're going to have to stay home with Jasmine."  
James pouted but kissed her. Lily kissed back before they parted.  
"I'll be home soon. And don't forget that Remus, Sirius, and Selene are over for dinner tonight, to discuss something for the wedding."  
James snorted. Like he could forget. Firstly: they were over almost every day even if Sirius had been a little less here since he met Selene, and secondly: the couple was hysterical over the wedding and none of them ever had a quiet time.

"Were we really that bad before our wedding?" he asked thoughtfully. If they had been, it had been a wonder no one had hit them in the head with a frying pan. Lily grinned.  
"Probably. But on the other hand there was war when we married. So I guess we didn't have the possibility to be so crazy about it since we had so much else to focus on too."  
James nodded, that made sense. He kissed Lily once more before she left toward the fireplace to Floo to Hogwarts.  
"The Headmaster's office, Hogwarts." Lily said clearly before throwing a fist of Floo powder in the fireplace and stepping in. She was gone in a second.

* * *

Lily felt the peculiar feeling of traveling with Floo for some moments before she could step out on the other side of the network. She found Dumbledore looking at her curiously and smiled toward him.  
"Hello, Albus. I'm sorry for my interruption." She said and the old wizard smiled back with the always-twinkling eyes.  
"Hello, Lily." He greeted back. "There's no problem. What gives me the honour of this visit?"  
"Oh, I would want to talk to Severus, headmaster, about his treatment of his students. And why haven't you done anything about that?" she asked accusatory and Dumbledore smiled apologetically. He began to open his mouth but Lily waved her hand.  
"No, I don't want to hear any excuses. If you don't mind, Albus, can I go talk to my old friend? And then maybe my son?"  
Dumbledore chuckled and nodded, waving his hand toward the stairs. Lily said goodbye and walked downstairs, along the stairs she almost only had walked when she had befriended the Marauders and began to date James. Before that she never got into trouble, and really wasn't sent to the Headmaster.

Lily got some curious gazes from the students when she walked through the hallways, and she couldn't help but smile when she remembered her own time at the school. There was the place where she had kissed James the first time (after screaming at him for a good ten minutes and then suddenly kissing him. The poor boy had been very shocked). There she had hexed Sirius' hair in fourth year after an episode of bullying and he had been almost hysterical and James had yelled at her for the first time (she could do whatever she wanted to him, but she did not touch Sirius' hair. He even got her to take away the hex. Lily had been incredibly confused before she understood two years later that except the fact that Sirius was incredibly proud over his beautiful hair and very vain, he also saw it like the only thing he actually had control over when it came to his life, and especially his blood-family – and Sirius had a big need of having control), and there was the spot she and Remus often had studied together.

She followed the hallways toward the dungeon, where the Potions classroom was and the Slytherin Head of House had his office.  
She got some angry gazes from a few Slytherins – she had a black muggle summer dress with a scarlet belt and gold jewellery today – but ignored them. Then she reached the office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." a grumpy voice said and she opened the door. The Potions professor sat behind his desk with his nose in some papers and didn't look up when she came in.  
Lily cleared her throat and Snape looked up. He looked sour but then his face brightened when he recognized her.  
"Lily!" he said, and smiled slightly – something he didn't do too often. Then he frowned when he saw her grim face. "What's wrong?"  
Lily quickly closed the door, at least not ready to yell at him in front of his students. Then she turned back to him to glare at him.  
" _You_! You're the problem!" she bellowed and he frowned again.  
"What?"  
"Harry wrote to me and told me you're bullying your students!" she accused him angrily. Her temperament really matched her red and flying hair. "How can you? I know you remember perfectly well that it's not funny to experience, and even less from a teacher! You're an adult, you should be mature enough not to bully little kids! Or anyone! You're despising James and Sirius for what they did to you, but even worse to do it is a teacher to his students!"  
"If I _ever_ hear that you've done it again, then you won't be happy, I assure you."  
Snape swallowed. An angry Lily was no dance on roses, she could be almost terrifying. He had learnt that a long time ago, when they were only children. He had faced Lord Voldemort, and Albus Dumbledore when he was still a Death Eater, and James' and Sirius' bullying, but nothing was as scary as a furious Lily Evans, or Lily Potter. He nodded mutely and Lily seemed to calm down slightly.

"Good. I won't make you apologize to them, but if I hear more of this, I will." She told him and he nodded again. Best to only agree with her when she was like this. You didn't want to be on the receiving end of one of her hexes or jinxes. But as quickly as her anger had come, it left. "Now, are you still coming to tea in Diagon Alley on Saturday? Is three o' clock good for you? The usual spot?"  
Snape smiled slightly again and nodded once more.  
"Yes. Three o' clock is fine." He agreed and Lily smiled brightly.  
"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I will go and say hi to my son. And you won't make anything harder for him because he told me, understood?"  
Snape agreed quickly again and she left the dungeons.  
Coming up in the hallways on the ground floor again she stopped a brown haired girl in red and gold.

"Excuse me, have you seen Harry? Harry Potter?" she asked politely and the student eyed her curiously before nodding.  
"Yes. He and Ron are down at the Black lake, ma'am." She answered and Lily thanked her before leaving down there.  
She couldn't help but smile when she spotted her son and his friend. They're sitting beneath the Beech tree, and Harry looked so much like James so she couldn't help but get more flashbacks. Both nice ones and less nice ones. The Incident after OW.L.s. had happened here, and that was a less nice one, but she also had great memories from here. Like Christmas year 7. They had a great snowball war here, she and the Marauders, before ice skating and then going to the Kitchens and drinking hot chocolate. Or when she and her friend Marlene McKinnon, who had died in the war, had competed in Who Can Find the Giant Squid.

She saw Ron pointing toward her and the boys stood up to come and greet her. They were both smiling even if they looked a little confused when they saw that it really was her (who else should it have been? Not many had as red hair as she, and the Weasleys had a different kind of red).  
"Mum?" Harry asked with a surprised smile. "What are you doing here?"  
She shrugged.  
"I talked a little with Severus, and then I thought that I should come and say hi to you. We miss you, you see. Hello, Ron." She added. "It's nice to see you too, of course."  
Harry and Ron exchanged a gaze before turning back to her. Harry gave her a hug and they walked back to the Beech tree to talk a little.

* * *

Half an hour later Lily went back to the Headmaster's office to Floo home.  
James and Jasmine were waiting outside the fireplace, playing with a miniature Quidditch set. Jasmine would probably be a Chaser like her dad, or possibly even a Beater, like Sirius. A Seeker wasn't very likely, though, and neither was Keeper. Lily was a little disappointed that both her children had inherited their dad's obsession with Quidditch, seeing as she neither liked the sport very much (it was way too dangerous), nor flying.

"Mum!" Jasmine exclaimed when she stepped out of the fireplace and got on her feet to give Lily a hug. Lily grinned affectionately and lifted up her daughter to put on her hip, hugging back. James also got on his feet and gave her a sweet kiss.  
"So? How'd it go?" he asked curiously even though he didn't really know what it had been about. Lily smirked shrewdly and winked.  
"Wonderful. I don't think anyone will have any problems with him anymore." She admitted and kissed Jasmine's forehead. "And Harry says Hi. He misses you, and want you to tell Sirius, Remus and Selene that he misses them too."  
James smiled lovingly at the thought of his son and oldest child and laid his arm over Lily's shoulder.

"Good. I would be very sad if he didn't. But great that you're home. Now you can play mini-Quidditch with Jasmine so I can fix the food. I sent Daisy to bed, she's sick." Daisy was the Potter family's house elf. But even though they had a house elf James usually did the cooking. He liked it, and he was a very good cook shockingly enough (having grown up in a family where he never had to do anything but pick up his Quidditch-things and wand) while Lily was actually quite horrible at it so she never cooked.  
Lily sighed loudly but smiled and tickled Jasmine who laughed and squirmed, trying to escape. But seeing as she was still in Lily's arms it didn't really work.

"Go on then, love. I won't keep you." She assured him and gave him and threw him a kiss before putting Jasmine down to play with the mini-Quidditch with her. James smiled and walked into the kitchen, wondering what it had been that Sniv-Snape had done this time (he still had a hard time to remember not to call him that. Sirius was always doing it – when Lily wasn't there – didn't help).

* * *

 **Review!**

 **It was a while since I wrote a Different Timelines-story. I hope you liked it! Any special wishes you would want me to write that is about "If They Lived"?**


	3. Quidditch team

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling**

An owl flew into the window in Remus' cottage outside Godric's Hollow, where he had his friends invited over for tea. Remus, Lily and James, and Sirius and Selene were sitting around the kitchen table with the classical white table cloth with red lines. Nowadays Remus luckily had enough money to pay for a home of his own, even if it wasn't big, but it was whole and clean, and had everything necessary and a bit more.

He had finally gotten a job so he could pay for himself and didn't have to live off his friends and every small job he could get and hold for a month or two – all of them a long bit below his competence level and often filthy and undignified – when James became Head of the Auror Department three years ago and employed Remus as his assistant (Sirius had gotten the offer first, since he was the best Auror in England – he fought Dark wizards more fiercely than anyone else – and the one that was young enough and had been there the longest, but he didn't want to be in charge of the entire Department so James got the post and made Sirius his second-in-command instead). Anyone who complained about a lycanthrope at the Auror Department – or in the Ministry of Magic – got thrown out immediately. Sure, being James' assistant still was under his skill level, but it was a respectable and steady job and he was properly paid, for the first time in his life. If Remus had been able to choose he would've been a teacher – much to the amusement of his friends – but he knew that hardly anyone would want him to educate their children, so he hadn't mentioned it for years (much to the sadness of his friends). And he really didn't want to complain. He was extremely grateful that James had employed him, and he liked his job. Plus, keeping James in line was something he had already done for the biggest part of his life, so it wasn't much of a change, really. He just got paid for it now.

And still, his living conditions really had gotten better in the last years. Lily had been working within Magical Law for years and she had finally succeeded to get through some werewolf-protection-laws the last years, even if lycanthropes were still a long way from being seen as adequate citizens and humans. For example, today it was not allowed to execute a werewolf with the mere suspicion that they had bitten or killed anyone, in difference from when he was a child and lived in everlasting fear of being suspected. They should have a fair trial and have the right to a good lawyer, just like everybody else. She was working on forbidding execution entirely, since normal witches and wizards never got executed, they got sent to Azkaban, and on a law that would forbid discrimination in the working life of werewolves. But both of them, especially the last one, had extremely many opponents. 'Who wants a werewolf working for them, or wanted a werewolf in a position of power? They would get everyone bitten!' was the main argument. Completely irrational, of course, but fear was often just that. Luckily Lily was not one to ever give up on anything without a really good reason, and if anybody could succeed with this, Remus knew it was Lily Potter.

* * *

Selene rose from the table to go and greet the owl which had sat down on the window frame. It was snow white, and the family immediately recognized it. It was Hedwig, Harry's owl. They had problems with Hedwig sometimes, because James' cat did not like the owl, but Harry had loved her from the moment he saw her when Hagrid bought it to him on his 11th birthday so they couldn't do anything but try to keep them from each other. Especially since James never would do anything to his cat, he adored her. James loved cats so much that it was almost ridiculous.  
"Letter from Harry." Sirius' fiancée announced with a smile and gave the owl a treat before going back to the table.

She handed the letter over to James and the black haired man opened it with a smile before beginning to read it aloud.

* * *

 _Dear mum, dad, Uncle Padfoot, Uncle Moony, Jasmine and Selene.  
I've got great news!  
Especially to dad, Uncle Padfoot and Selene.  
I'm on the Quidditch team!_

* * *

At this, James stopped in shock and stared at his family, of which all of them had their mouths open like O's. After a moment he returned back to reading.

* * *

 _I know, 1st years are never allowed on the team – not even you three – but today during our first flying lesson Neville got hurt – don't worry, he's fine now – and when Madame Hooch took him to the Hospital Wing Draco Malfoy stole his Remembrall. Your cousin really is a git, Sirius. But well, as he flew away with it he taunted me, because my parents are more famous than his, I guess, and I kind of followed him. He threw the Remembrall and I dived after it to catch it. I got it, but Professor Minnie saw me. I thought I was going to be expelled when she told me to come with her, but guess what?! She took me to Gryffindor's Quidditch captain, Oliver Wood, and now I am on the Team! Amazing, right?  
I didn't even get punished for breaking rules.  
You were all right. Minnie certainly is Quidditch crazy.  
But also, apparently I am the youngest Seeker in a century! She told me. Fred and George are also on the team, Beaters, as you know, and they think I will win every match for them.  
Oh, and can you send me my broomstick?  
You'll come to my first match, right?_

 _On another note…_

* * *

James stopped reading right then to look up at his family in shock, and then a big grin grew on his face. Only a fraction of a second Sirius and Selene both grinned identical grins. Remus and Jasmine both smiled. Remus liked Quidditch a lot, but he wasn't obsessed as the rest of his family except Lily, and Jasmine perhaps was a little too young to understand how big of a thing this was.

"My son!" the Head Auror exclaimed proudly. "Youngest Seeker in a century! On the team in first year!"  
Sirius looked like Christmas had come early. Sirius still loved Christmas even though he now soon was 32, even though the biggest joy was watching Harry and Jasmine during Christmas Day.  
"My Prongslet!" He agreed. "And of course we'll come to his first match! We'll come to them all! Oh, he's taking after his father so much!"  
The two brothers-in-arms and Selene began to chat eagerly about Harry's talent for Quidditch and flying, and only now Remus noticed how Lily looked.

The red head was completely pale and she gaped.  
"Lils?" Remus asked worriedly. "Are you okay?"  
Lily swallowed a few times before turning to her family.  
"Are you completely insane? My baby, playing Quidditch in school at eleven?!" She exclaimed, almost yelled. "For the love of Merlin, no. I won't allow it! He could be hurt! He most certainly will be hurt!"

Everyone around the table froze.  
Lily wasn't a coward, really not, and she hardly ever stopped her children from doing things that could potentially be a little dangerous, such as climbing the highest trees and petting big dogs (hey, they had grown up with Padfoot, of course they would want to pet dogs) – she herself had always done such things and she knew it was an important thing growing up to test the limits, but she herself had never really mastered the broomstick and the mere thought of playing Quidditch made her sick. In Hogwarts she had watched the sport a few times but never been interested, and then she had practically been forced to watch every game in 7th year when she began to befriend the Marauders and later date James - and she had been deathly afraid each and every time even though James was 17 and a marvellous flier. She had enjoyed it too – when she finally got a reason to care she was swept with the excitement of the crowd and she could never help but share the feeling when she saw how happy James and Sirius always were in the air, like it was where they were born to be – but she was still afraid. And now they wanted her 11 year old son to play? For God's sake, even James and Sirius had got hurt in 7th year! It was one thing when he played at home, with his dad, uncles and Selene, or with the Weasleys, but in school when it got so serious?

Everyone stared at her in shock. They couldn't believe what they had just heard.  
Then, after a full moment of silence, everyone around the table, even Jasmine, broke out in a loud chatter of protests.  
"No way, mum! It's Quidditch!" Jasmine was just as crazy in the sport as the rest of the family, much to her mother's chagrin and her father and uncle's happiness.  
"Lily, there is no chance you can forbid Harry from playing!" James and Sirius said at the same time. Selene crossed her arms.  
"Lils, Harry is a prodigy! You can't keep him from playing!"  
"Calm down, Lily. Harry won't get hurt." Remus said, always the voice of reason. Someone had to be it, after all, and in a family of insane hotheads he didn't have much choice. Lily might think she was reasonable, but they all knew that was a lie. Of course, Remus was probably almost as insane as his family, but he was definitely the most reasonable one still. "And even if he did, we all know I have had worse injuries than he'll get in a game of Quidditch and the matron could treat them. Apparently Madame Pomfrey is even better than the matron from our time in school."

"Remus, Quidditch is dangerous! And he's only eleven!" Lily protested. Remus tilted his head to the side, and the others kept silent. They knew that if anyone could convince Lily, it was Remus. Normally the rest of them were pretty good at it too, but when it came to Quidditch none of them could be reasonable except Moony.  
"Sure he is. But he's exceptionally skilled and you know Minerva wouldn't have put him on the team if she thought he would be in danger. She may be Quidditch crazy, but she's responsible. Plus, if you don't let him there's a risk that neither he, your husband nor your son's godfather will ever speak to you again." Remus smirked.  
After about ten minutes of arguing Lily crossed her arms.  
"Fine. But if he gets hurt I'll hold you responsible."  
Remus smiled.  
"If you wish to, Flower."

The four spectators cheered and applauded when Lily finally agreed. That night the six of them held a smaller party for Harry's sake even if he wasn't there to celebrate with them. Even Lily stopped muttering after a while and joined the celebration.

* * *

Two mornings after Harry and his dorm mates walked down to the Great Hall to eat breakfast, talking cheerfully when they kept explaining to Dean Thomas what Quidditch was and why it was more awesome than football – even though Harry was the only one of the others that had ever played football (Lily had taught him and Jasmine. He liked it, but Quidditch was better). Almost as soon as they had sat down around the Gryffindor table the owls began to swarm the Hall and someone shouted that the post was coming.  
Harry smiled widely as he saw Rum (Lily would never allow Sirius to name their pets again) come flying toward him, carrying a big package. The brown owl dropped it in front of him together with a bunch of letters and left after getting a treat and some petting.  
"My broom!" Harry said happily and hurried to open up the brown paper it was wrapped in. Then he and everyone around him stopped to stare.

"That's not your broomstick, mate." Ron said, shocked.  
"A Nimbus 2000." Harry whispered, not believing his eyes. His Comet 260 was great, but this… he had fallen in love with the broomstick in the same moment as he saw it in a Quidditch magazine (just like the rest of his family except his mother) but he hadn't actually believed he would get it. After all, his Comet was only two years old.  
After a few moments, during which everyone that sat close enough at the table stared at the latest and best broomstick out for sale, he ripped open one of the letters with a seal on that meant that it was from all of them. Everyone in the Potter-Black-Lupin-family (Selene was counted into the Black part even though she and Sirius hadn't married yet) had a seal of their own, and then it was one they used when they sent letters together, all of them.

First it was Sirius' elegant handwriting, which he never had succeeded to get rid of after years of being told how important it was that a well-bred gentleman had proper and elegant handwriting.

* * *

 _Dear Harry,  
We're so proud of you!  
The youngest Seeker in a century! Gryffindor Team in first year! You certainly are a worthy heir of the Marauders, pup.  
Your favourite uncle and godfather (I am your favourite, right? Who am I kidding? Of course I am) could not be happier.  
Siriusly_ (apparently Selene had taken over from here, not allowing Sirius to write puns. Her handwriting was too elegant, even if it was more at ease than Sirius' _) Seriously though, we're not surprised. Even your dad and ridiculous godfather admit that you're a better flier and player than them, and that you in the future probably can beat all their records. Except in detentions and most played pranks, Remus asked me to add. There you've got no chance, kid. They're four and you're only one person, after all. And he do not want you to take their record in most detentions either, remember that. It's not a challenge._

Here Lily had taken over the quill with her simple and slightly slovenly handwriting.

 _Sweetheart, promise to be careful. Quidditch is a dangerous sport. I'll have you know that I first didn't want you to play, but Moony practically forced me to allow you to.  
But rest assured, that if you get badly hurt I will not hesitate to pull you out of the team. Even if your childish father and uncles throw a tantrum. The same goes if you let Quidditch go before school, which you, with your family (read James, Sirius, Jasmine, Selene) probably would if I did not warn you.  
But I am proud of you too, Harry. Don't doubt it. I always knew you were a very talented child, and you will go long. I am entirely sure. If you necessarily will do that on the Quidditch pitch, then I guess I can't stop you. Good luck!_

(Remus and his snazzy quillmanship)

 _Good job, cub!  
Your father and godfather and his fiancée are up over the clouds in happiness. I would not be surprised if they began to float out of pure proudness. I am perfectly honest about that.  
Of course, I am so proud of you too. I always knew you we're going to be just as good at Quidditch as your father, if not better. And as Selene put it, you'll be better. Just keep training! But remember, Quidditch is no excuse not to get good grades. Lily and I expect you to keep having as good grades as possible. Simply do your best and remember not to let sport get in the way. And education is important.  
How is school, anyway? Has it been any better with the muggleborn you spoke about in your latest letter… Miss Hermione Granger, was it? I do hope so.  
Remember to give her a chance._

(Then Jasmine's slightly childish letters showed up. But she had inherited her parents' intellect and was very well-articulated for a ten-year-old.)

 _I'm jealous. Why do you get to do everything? You're at Hogwarts, and now you're going to play on a real team! In your first year! No fair!  
But I can't wait to come and watch! A real Hogwarts match! Everyone says they're the best. And you're going to play! I want to go now, but Uncle Moony says there won't be a match for a while yet.  
You must write and tell me everything!_

(And finally, James and his messy handwriting.)

 _I guess you're curious about the Nimbus 2000, huh?  
Well, we simply couldn't let you play Quidditch for the Gryffindor team on a Comet 260! So Remus, Sirius and I Flooed over to Diagon Alley – they have the best Quidditch shop after all – and bought this. Don't you dare tell your mother what it cost, though.  
And as Padfoot put it when we got your letter;  
Of course we're coming to your first match! We're coming to all your matches!  
We wouldn't miss it for anything in the world!  
Talking about Quidditch, guess what? We've bought tickets to go to Italy and watch the big cup between Italy and Greece this summer!  
Lily was a little reluctant at first, but she relented when we pointed out that the Cup has been tradition ever since the Roman Empire. So this summer we're going to Milano._

 _Lots of love,  
Mum, dad, Jasmine, Sirius, Remus & Selene._

* * *

Everyone had signed.  
Harry smiled when he had finished the letter and stroked the Nimbus 2000.  
"This will be great." He stated and grinned toward his friends and the Quidditch team that had now gathered around him.

* * *

 **Well, here's another one. Like usual the Marauders are the ones in focus in this story. It's hard to write Harry.  
** **Review!  
** **And what do you think Harry's boggart should be now? I mean, it's not a dementor because they won't be running around at Hogwarts in his 3rd year because Sirius won't escape since he's not in Azkaban (hey, this means Harry maybe actually will get a normal year!). So... Voldemort? Or what do you think? I mean, most likely both Quirrel/The Philosopher's Stone and the Diary still was around.**

 **If you have any special episode you want me to write about If They Lived, then tell me, for Merlin's sake :D**

 **Au Revoir!**


	4. Nightmares and stars

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the only character I own is Jasmine Potter.**

Remus was lying in his bed, in his cottage outside Godric's Hollow, watching the stars outside. It was late and he was just going to bed when the stars caught his gaze. There was no moon in the sky tonight, which was why he could watch the night sky without feeling the dread he always felt when he saw the white orb. It was a beautiful night and the stars shone clearer without the moon. He also felt better than he did when the moon was up. The bigger the moon became the weaker he became, so when the moon was completely dark he was hardly affected at all.

Suddenly he heard a child's scream and was up on his feet in no time at all. His goddaughter, Jasmine Potter, was sleeping over at his place tonight. Harry was at Hogwarts and Lily and James had their wedding day, so the red headed 10-year-old had stayed with him. He was glad, he loved to have her or her brother with him, and he loved them like they were his own. Which they almost were since he and his friends shared everything, including family.

* * *

Remus quickly dragged his housecoat on over his pyjamas and walked out into the living room where the child was sleeping. She sat up on the air mattress he had blown up for her, gasping and hugging herself.  
"Cub?" he asked carefully, not wanting to scare her more. "Are you okay?"  
Jasmine winced but then she smiled slightly when she recognized her godfather's voice.  
"Uncle Moony." She exclaimed, relieved. "I… I had a terrible dream."  
He walked over and sat down on the mattress, giving her a hug which she responded with throwing her arms around his throat and beginning to sob uncontrollably. For the first time ever Remus was a little glad that both he and Sirius had had a lot of nightmares when they were children, so he knew how to handle a scared child who had woken up by night terrors.

"Shhh…" He whispered, rubbing her back soothingly and she clung closer to him. The dream must've been truly horrifying, because just like Lily Jasmine never ever admitted she was afraid unless it was really, really bad. "Breathe, cub, breathe. Good girl." He added when she began to take deep breaths. When she had calmed down and stopped crying a few minutes later. "It was only a dream, Jaz, nothing more." She nodded. "Do you want to talk about it? You know it can help."  
The brown eyed girl nodded once more and leaned toward her godfather, feeling safer with his arms around her.

"I… I dreamed about the Wolf, Uncle Moony." Remus swallowed. He wondered where this was going. Harry and Jasmine both knew that he was a werewolf, they had known their entire lives and had been told again and again how important it was that they never told anyone because not everyone understood that people afflicted with lycanthropy were just like everyone else when it wasn't a full moon. But he wouldn't blame them if they were scared of the Wolf. Who except his absolutely insane friends wouldn't be? But it couldn't have been too scary, at least not the Wolf, because then she probably wouldn't be so calm around him. Jasmine continued. "He…" Jasmine and Harry were the only people he knew, including himself, that talked about the Wolf as a _'he'_ , not an _'it'_. "He was scared. There were some mad witches and wizards that had cornered him and he was in danger. Dad and Uncle Padfoot were trying to protect him but a wizard hurt them. A witch killed the Wolf just before I woke up." She began crying again. "I was so afraid, Uncle Moony!"  
Remus couldn't help but feel slightly relieved even though he knew it was horrible that he did, and even though he knew that Lily and James' children would never judge him for being bitten. She wasn't scared of the Wolf, she was afraid for its safety – and his, since he was the Wolf.

"Shhh, my little mischief-maker." He stroked her red hair. "It was just a nightmare. Your dad, Padfoot and I are going to be just fine. I promise that nothing will happen. James and Sirius aren't the best Aurors in England for nothing."  
She nodded and hid her face in his housecoat.

"You know what, cub?" Remus said, smiling softly. He really loved this child so incredibly much. She rubbed away the tears from her eyes with the pyjama's sleeve.  
"What, Uncle Moony?" she asked curiously.  
"What about we don't go back to sleep? I know it's Sirius' thing to do with you and Harry, but do you want to go outside and watch the stars? I know a fair share of their names myself and then you can impress Uncle Padfoot with all you know!"  
"I didn't think you liked to watch the night sky."  
Remus' smile broadened. She knew him well. He shook his head.  
"No moon tonight. What do you say?"

* * *

Jasmine nodded and took her godfather's hand as he helped her out of the bed. He collected all quilts he could find and then they put on layers after layers of outside clothes – it was the beginning of October and started to get cold outside, especially in the night – before they walked out and sat down on the hill where Remus' cottage was. The werewolf spread out a quilt they could sit on before he sat down and Jasmine took place next to him and leaned toward his side. He put his arm around her.  
Jasmine smiled when she watched the dark sky and its millions of stars and began to point out the stars, constellations and asterisms she knew.

"That's the Big Dipper." She told him. "It's an asterism, because it's a part of the Great Bear – Ursa Major. And that's Cassiopeia. And that's Gemini, and Orion."  
Remus nodded and smiled lovingly when his goddaughter kept showing him the pictures of the night sky. She was so proud over the fact that she knew more of them than Harry did, even though he was older. He wondered if she still would when Harry came home from a year of Astronomy. He showed her a few more that she didn't know yet, like Perseus and Pegasus, and felt how she became sleepier and sleepier where they sat. She moved down so she had her head in his lap and he stroked her hair slowly.

"I love you, little scallywag." He whispered as her eyes began to close and kissed her forehead. She opened her eyes for a short moment and looked at him before dragging the quilt over her shoulders and turning around in his lap, so she lied with her face in his jacket.  
"I love you too, Uncle Moony." She yawned before he heard her breath become even and understood that she had fallen asleep.  
He sat there for a few moments, feeling how lucky he had been to meet his friends in his first year at Hogwarts. Everything good in his life had come from that. He had gotten friends for life – a family outside his parents, his transformations had become easier, he had gotten a real job and he had been blessed with his marvellous honorary-nephew and niece – his goddaughter. Then he carefully took her in his arms and walked in with her into the house, whispering a spell that would take the quilts inside, making sure not to wake her up.

* * *

He put her back on her bed and tucked her in to make sure she wouldn't get cold and watched her sleep for some minutes before quietly going back into his own room.  
Remus yawned and crawled in under his duvet. He smiled when he thought about the little girl in the next room. He really loved her and her brother so much that it almost scared him. But only almost.  
Soon he was fast asleep.

* * *

 **You order, I deliver! ;)**

 **No, but... I got a request for some If They Lived fluff and since it wasn't specified whom it would be about, I decided to give you more details about Remus' role in the lives of the Potters, and to give you more details about Jasmine. So review and tell me what you thought. I've never written fluff because of the fluff before so I wasn't entirely sure how to do it.**

 **Also, you people who think her age (1 year younger than Harry, more or less) the explanation is that I created her before I got to know that it was a myth that Lily was pregnant that Halloween. Jasmine is the child that didn't exist.**

 **A little more facts about Jasmine:**

Name:Jasmine Lily Rose Anne Potter

Born:14 May 1981

 _Family_ : Father James Potter, mother Lily Potter, elder brother Harry Potter, godfather Remus Lupin and honorary-uncle Sirius Black (and with time, honorary-aunt Selene Black née Fawley)

 _Lives_ : Godric's Hollow, England, Great Britain

 _Looks_ : Warm red, thick hair, hazel eyes, pale skin (but doesn't get burned by the sun too easily), freckles on the cheeks (probably inherited from grandpa Evans), short

 _Personality_ : kind, intelligent, mischievous, fair, quick to anger but quick to forgive (if you deserve it), prideful, resourceful, can be a little violent sometimes but tries not to, positive, talk bad about her beloved ones (or anyone she doesn't think deserves it) or werewolves overall and you'll find yourself regret it, can hold a grudge for an eternity if she doesn't feel you deserve to be forgiven

 _Interests_ : Quidditch, dragons, _**pranks** , _painting (she is very talented with a brush), climbing on everything - chairs, houses or mountains doesn't matter, justice issues (as she gets older - especially lycanthrope rights), adventures, reading

 _Quidditch position_ : Chaser or Beater

 _Favourite subjects at Hogwarts_ : Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Art and Muggle Art

 _Most likely career choices_ : Auror, lawyer, politician, Quidditch-player or painter (or possibly working with dragons)

 **I do actually wonder which House Jasmine will be in. Gryffindor is the obvious choice, but then she would also fit in Hufflepuff, and perhaps in the other two houses as well. Any wishes or any thoughts about where she will do best?  
** **Also, I tried not to make her a Mary Sue, but that's kind of hard.**


	5. Pick-up at the Morning Star

**Disclaimer: I own the story and Jasmine, nothing else**

There was a blue cabriolet parked outside Morning Star's Kindergarten in Godric's Hollow, and out from the driver's seat stepped a young woman, around 25 years old, with flaming red hair. From the passenger's seat a man the same age stepped out. He had messy black hair and rectangular glasses. They both smiled and the woman, who was named Lily Potter, kissed the cheek of the man, her husband James, when they met at the front of the car before they left in different directions.

* * *

James hummed cheerfully as he walked toward the bigger building, where the children between 4 and 5 spent their day. He and Lily had just finished their jobs at the Auror Department and the Department of Magical Law respectively and are going to pick their children up from the kindergarten. He was going to get their eldest, their son Harry, who would turn five in a few months. It was the busiest time of the day and the kindergarten was filled with parents that would pick up their kids.  
As he reached the entrance of the white brick building whose windows were filled with children's drawings and other forms of kids' art he opened the door and smiled as he walked in. It had only been a few hours since he had dropped Harry and Jasmine off – he had had an unusually short day today, only five hours of work, not including lunch – but he had missed his mischief-makers the whole day. He always missed them when he was away from them, just like he always missed Lily when he was away from her.

He felt the other parents' glances at him. Pretty much every male in this room wore button-ups, khakis and had balding heads. He knew what those who didn't knew him thought. When they saw him – the soon 25 year old man with a head filled with thick, messy black hair, dressed in black jeans, sneakers, a band t-shirt and leather jacket (he's 24! He doesn't need to start wearing button-ups yet) – they thought he was forced into fatherhood as a teen because he made a one-night-stand pregnant. He knew that was exactly what they thought because once when Harry and Jaz had been new at the Morning Star, and he had been picking them, up a couple in their forties had walked straight up to them and told him exactly what they thought about "irresponsible, idiotic, immature hard rockers that made poor teenage girls pregnant by accident". He had just smiled and told them that he agreed entirely, but asked if they would excuse him, he had just come home from a long day at work and needed to pick his wife up at her job before he could go home to their house and cook supper. They hadn't said anything more, just stood up and left. James remembered that episode fondly, it had been so much fun to see their faces.  
He grinned toward an 80-year-old man (probably a grandfather, or great-grandfather) who looked at him suspiciously before he saw one of the teachers and walked up to her.  
"Good evening, Mrs Johnson. Where's Harry?" he asked. Mrs Johnson smiled, she liked the Potter parents and their youthful energy.  
"In the dress-up-room. I think they're playing that story you told the children when you were visiting – what was it… ah, yes, the Fountain of Fair Fortune, right? What an unusual story."  
James nodded. It had been one of his favourite fairy tales as a boy so he had told the children at the Morning Star it when Harry had asked them to spend a day at the kindergarten with him. Lily had had a very important meeting, so she couldn't be off from her job, but James had succeeded to get the day off.

Saying goodbye to the teacher he walked further into the building and soon he came to a big purple door with the word DRESS-UP on it, and stepped in at the same moment as two other parents came and followed him, glaring at him.  
James was glad he had never cared about what people thought of him as long as they gave him attention (he really had been a prat as a child… but even though he didn't crave being in the middle of attention that much, he still didn't care much about what other people thought of him) – except his family and friends of course. What did it matter whether these people thought he was forced into fatherhood? Everyone who mattered knew he loved his family more than anything and would do whatever it took to keep them safe and happy. Hell, he even married his children's mother before they had thought about having kids at that age, even though it had been obvious that they would at some point in life.  
" _Daddy_!" A little boy's happy cry came and James smiled widely as he saw his son – dressed up as one of the witches in the story and with a fake wand – run to him. James spread his arms wide and lifted Harry up to hug him as soon as he had gotten close enough.  
"Hello, little rascal. Had a nice day?" He asked as he kissed his son's nose. The black haired boy – an exact copy of James himself at that age except the eyes – laughed and nodded. "Have you made Uncle Moony a present yet? You know it's his birthday tomorrow." He stage whispered and Harry nodded proudly.  
"Yes. I made a sculpture!"  
James' eyes widened.  
"All by yourself?"  
"Yes! Or almost. Miss Cleo helped me a little."  
"I am sure Remus will _love_ it. Take off your costume and then we'll pick it up before going home. Uncle Padfoot is coming over for supper tonight."  
"Uncle Paddy!" Harry yowled happily and James let him down so he could take off his costume. Harry really was so easy to get home. Jasmine on the other hand could nag for at least ten minutes that she wanted to play more  
Soon enough the boy returned, dressed in his usual clothes and took James' hand. James smiled and ruffled the little boy's hair before they walked into the Art room to pick up Harry's sculpture – it was a wolf, like Remus' Patronus (Remus would of course love it since it was made by Harry, but James had no doubt that his friend would also find it a little disturbing to have a wolf-sculpture in his cottage, at first) – and then they got his bag and walked out to the yard to wait for Lily and Jasmine.

* * *

Lily made her way toward the smaller building containing the children ages 1-3. She looked around to make sure no one was around to see before she quickly dragged her wand and put a spell on her hair to keep it from falling out of the loose bun she had in it. Magic truly was a wonderful thing, she thought and smirked.  
She was pretty exhausted, it had been a really hard day but she was one step closer to forbidding punishment of werewolves without a fair trial, and that truly made it worth the physical and mental exhaustion. It was incredible how many were against giving lycanthropes even a slightly more human treatment. Honestly, it wasn't like she was trying to get them into major positions at the Ministry of Magic! Yet… her long term goal was to give people afflicted with lycanthropy the exact the same treatment as normal witches and wizards, which included having the same chance to getting employment at the Ministry as anybody else – or becoming a teacher which she knew just as good as James and Sirius that it was Remus' dream which he thought would never come true. It was horrible, Moony would've been a wonderful teacher, he had such a good hand with children.

But enough thoughts of work. She and James had promised each other that they would leave their jobs at their jobs. When the working day ended the important thing was family and friends, not jobs. She smiled as she came closer to the building. Outside it a bunch children were playing. Their laughter echoed all the way over here.  
As she came closer she saw the other parents stare at her. The same old song, she thought and grinned. She knew what they all thought. "Poor girl, probably met some idiot that made her pregnant as a teen. Perhaps he even took advantage of her drunk too". Oh, Lily loved the moments of shock they all got when they saw her together with James, bickering and kissing and laughing. How obvious it was that they were made for each other. True that he got her pregnant as a teen – at 19 – but it was completely intentional. And meanwhile Jasmine wasn't planned to be born just yet, they had planned for another child, so she only came a little earlier than they had expected to have another kid.

Lily smiled happily as she saw her daughter in the group of kids. She had climbed up in a tree and the teachers were trying to get her down. Lily had no idea how Jasmine was able to climb that good at the age of three, but somehow she was. Her talented little adventurer.  
"Hello Mr Blokland." Lily greeted the teacher who looked relieved when he saw her. She snickered to herself. It probably wasn't proper of her to think, but it was so funny when her children riled up their teachers.  
"Mrs Potter!" the young teacher exclaimed and Lily saw some of the judgemental parents looking confused when they heard that she was married. "Could you _please_ get Jasmine down from the tree?"  
"Of course." She smiled. She walked to the tree and looked up at the small red head that was up in it, giggling.  
"'Ello, mummy!" the girl greeted cheerfully.  
"Jasmine Lily Anne Potter, get down here immediately." Lily ordered, fighting hard to keep the amusement out of her voice. While it seemed to do the trick with the teacher and the other parents, her daughter knew she wasn't really angry. "Don't make me come up and get you!"  
Jasmine laughed but didn't make any movements to come down again. Lily sighed and shook her head before taking a grip of a branch and begin to climb. She was glad she had chosen trousers today instead of skirt, dress or robes. Jasmine laughed again as she waited for her mother to come and get her. Lily didn't have to climb more than half a meter before she could reach for her daughter (still an incredible height seeing that Jasmine was about to be four and it was a tree that was a little complicated to climb) and took her in her arms before climbing down again. She tickled Jasmine.  
"That'll teach you not to scare your teachers again, won't it?" Lily threatened lightly and the girl squirmed in her arms, trying not to laugh or give in before she nodded.  
"Promise promise!" she squealed and the older red head chuckled before putting the younger down, holding her hand so she wouldn't run away.

"Thank you for today, Mr Blokland, see you tomorrow! Jaz, say goodbye to Mr Blokland."  
"Goodbye to Mr Blokland." Jasmine giggled and Lily shook her head amused, shrugging. That would do.  
"Have a nice evening, Mrs Potter, Jasmine." The teacher nodded and Lily took her daughter in her arms before getting the rucksack from inside the building and making her way back to the car, followed by a few other parents that just had gotten their children from inside the building.

* * *

The Potter family met up in the parking lot. James bowed down to kiss Lily on the lips and his wife tilted her head up to meet him halfway. Then James bowed down to ruffle his daughter's hair – she looked so much like her mother, only with his eyes and her maternal grandfather's freckles which neither Lily nor Petunia had inherited – and smiled as she giggled while Lily petted Harry's head.  
"Daddy!" she said cheerfully and held out her arms for him to take her. Lily smiled and gave her to her husband who hugged Jasmine and pecked her on the forehead.  
"Hello, little imp. Want to go home and meet Uncle Padfoot?"  
"Unc'e Moony?" she asked and James shook his head.  
"No, we'll meet Uncle Moony tomorrow. Today it's only Padfoot."  
"Unc'e Pads!" Jasmine grinned. That grin looked exactly like Sirius'. The Potter-Black-Lupin family had very much fun when they thought about that Harry looked exactly like James with Lily's eyes, but behaved mostly like his mother and his honorary-uncle rather than his godfather and Jasmine looked almost exactly like Lily with James' eyes but behaved mostly like James and her honorary-uncle rather than her godfather.  
"Do you have your present to Uncle Moony for tomorrow?" Lily asked her and Jasmine nodded eagerly.  
"Uhum. Drawing!"

Lily and James smiled and assured her that Remus would love it before Lily lifted up Harry and asked him about his day while she put him in his highchair in the car and James put Jasmine in her's.  
Then they sat down in their own seats – Lily in the driver's seat again because while James was almost a god with the broomstick he couldn't drive a muggle car for his life (Lily had decided that it was enough when he had almost scared the driving teacher to death his second lesson – the poor chap fainted) – and James grinned toward another couple that he had seen glaring at him before.  
"So, kids, who wants to tell mummy and daddy what they have done today?" he asked and turned his face toward the children (they both sat in rear-facing child seats but Remus had put a spell on the seats that made that they could see their parents either way) and smiled affectionately when they both broke out in an eternal happy blabbering about their day.

* * *

 **Well? What did you think? A chocolate chip cookie (or a vanilla if you don't like cookie, or a pineapple if you don't like/can't eat cookies) to everyone who reviews!**

 **Also, I am aware that I've gotten a few wishes for what to write in If They Lived, and fear not, fair maidens and grand knights! ;) I will fullfill your wishes soon, insofar I have the ability. But I had already begun to write this one and decided to finish it first, so... here it is.**

 **Goodnight! (The clock is soon half past 2 a.m. here. I really must go to bed now... I just wanted to publish this first.)  
Or good day in the places where there's day now. Or good evening or good morning.  
Either way... Bye!**


	6. A Potter child's Sorting

**Disclaimer: I own Jasmine Potter and a few other OC:s but nothing else**

Jasmine Lily Rose Anne Potter was extremely nervous. She was standing outside the Great Hall in the company of Ginny Weasley, one of her oldest friends, and the odd but nice girl who lived close to the Weasleys, Luna Lovegood. There was no doubt at all that Ginny would be in Gryffindor, she was almost as much of a Gryffindor as you could be, just like dad, and Luna would most likely be a Ravenclaw like her father. But Jasmine wasn't sure where she would get Sorted. She knew she was a lot like both her parents (mostly James, though), but Selene had also told her that she would do well in Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw wasn't likely, though, and no way she would get Sorted into Slytherin. If the Hat – in difference to many of the other students she, Ginny and Luna already knew how they would get Sorted, it was kind of hard not to since the Weasley clan was gigantic and Ginny was the last one – put her there she would go home. After what dad, Uncle Padfoot, and the Weasleys had told her about Slytherins, she did not want to go there. She knew there were nice Slytherins, Selene's brother was one, but most of them weren't, it seemed. And Uncle Pads would not forgive her if she became a Snake. He still had a hard time accepting Selene's brother, and the other way around, especially since he more than once got pranked by the Marauders at school.

She heard some of the other new students talk nervously about how they would get Sorted and she smirked. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to scare them a little bit. Just a little…  
Oh, what the hell. If Uncle Moony could do it then so could she.  
"Follow me." Jasmine whispered to Ginny who looked confused but nodded. Jasmine took a step forward and swallowed in fake fear.  
"Gi… Ginny's brothers all go to Hogwarts, and they said we'll have to face a troll."  
The scared looks on the faces of everyone surrounding them were priceless. Luna just stood there, looking serene, and Ginny almost snorted before nodding slowly.  
"Yeah. And Jaz's dad told us it was true when we asked."  
The other students now looked like they would panic anytime as McGonagall came back.

"Follow me, please."

Jasmine joined Ginny and Luna again as they followed the deputy headmistress into the Great Hall. Minnie gave her a suspicious look. She knew Jasmine, since mum, dad, Uncle Padfoot, and Uncle Moony had kept contact with her after the War. She was often over for tea on the weekends, and she noticed that the students seemed extremely worried, so her thoughts immediately flew to the second Heir of the Marauders' legacy.

"That was mean." The blonde said calmly. The red head shrugged and laughed quietly.  
"I know. But it was so funny to see the looks on their faces! And it won't scar them forever or anything…"  
Then they all got busy with watching the Great Hall. With its flying candles, invisible roof and all the students, it looked marvellous. Almost magical, she thought and snickered to herself. She found Harry in the crowd of students, sitting next to his best friends Ron and Hermione and the family friend Neville and smiling and waving toward her. Jasmine nervously waved back. Then the crowd of students stopped in the front of the Hall and Professor Minnie began to shout out names. First out was Adams, Jonathan, who got Sorted into Ravenclaw.

There wasn't that many students in Jasmine's year. Just like Harry's, it was smaller than what it normally had been during the thousand years the school had existed because of the War. The next year was estimated to be bigger though. Soon Luna's name was called out and she calmly walked up there and just like expected got into Ravenclaw. There wasn't really any other alternatives for someone like her.

"Potter, Jasmine."  
Minnie called out, and Jasmine swallowed. Ginny patted her on the back. Jasmine nodded gratefully before walking up on the stage and sitting down on the stool and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

* * *

 **Oh, another Potter-child. Hi there.  
** _Hello there, Mister Hat._ She answered the voice in her head. The Hat seemed to chuckle.  
 **Taking after your godfather Remus, I see. Now where to Sort you…  
** _Not Slytherin._  
 **What is it with you Potters and 'not Slytherin'. Slytherin isn't a bad House, you know. First your father who would've went home if I put him in Slytherin – not that it was an alternative, James is a Gryffindor through and through, then your brother and now you. And the same went for your uncles. But be calm. You do not hold the qualities for a Snake.  
** _Thank Merlin_.  
 **No, the choice is between your family House and Hufflepuff. You do have quite a few Ravenclaw traits too, but I don't think that would be the best choice for you. You could be a Lion – you're brave, daring and strong-willed. But I do think you would do better with the Badgers. You're loyal, kind, dedicated and fair. And you can show patience. You would fit perfectly in Hufflepuff.  
** _Really? Selene said I am much of one but… I know my family would love me to be in Gryffindor, though._  
 **Oh, I know. But they won't mind you being a Hufflepuff either. And you would most likely have wonderful years at Hogwarts in the House of the Badgers.  
** _Oh, well. Place me there, then. I suppose you know best. Everyone'll forgive me.  
_ **Of course they will**.  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"

* * *

The Hufflepuff table broke out in wild applauses as she looked out over the Hall. Her brother first looked a little disappointed but then he smiled and joined the Hufflepuffs – her new House mates – and soon after, the Gryffindors applauded for her when the Weasleys joined Harry and the Gryffindor table joined the Weasleys.

Jasmine smiled widely as Professor McGonagall took the Hat and smiled toward her. The red head made her way down to the Hufflepuff table. A boy who also had gotten Sorted into the yellow and black House moved so she could sit down.

"Hi! I'm Jasmine. Jasmine Potter." She greeted and offered her hand to him. He had golden blond hair with purple loops and grinned cheerfully as he shook her hand.  
"Hello. I'm Gillian O'Brien. Nice to meet you."  
They didn't have time to talk more because just then, Minnie called out the next name: Purcell, Kathryn, who was Sorted into Slytherin.

Jasmine watched with a small feeling of disappointment but without surprise as Ginny got Sorted into Gryffindor and joining her family and Jasmine's brother at the Gryffindor table. The Sorting was now finished.

For a moment Jasmine felt a little disappointed that she had allowed herself being Sorted into Hufflepuff when she saw Harry and her friends talking, but the feeling quickly disappeared as her new House mates began introducing themselves. Soon she found herself thrown into a conversation together with Gillian and two girls, one of them her age – Evanlyn Mainwaring – and one fifth year – Jessie Andersen.

All the first years gasped as supper was served. Jasmine had never seen so much food in her entire life, and she had been at her fair share of dinner parties at the Ministry (she had only been forced to come twice but had wanted to come a few times even though she wasn't sure since it was almost always pretty boring).  
After supper, one of the Hufflepuff prefects, Caspian Abbott, showed up to show them the way to the Hufflepuff Basement.

Jasmine lined up together with Evanlyn and Gillian and they followed Caspian out from the Great Hall. They turned up in a nook in the hallway where dad and Uncle Padfoot had told her the Kitchens were. The wall was filled with barrels.

* * *

"To get in you must knock on this barrel" he pointed at one and held his hand there for a while to make sure everyone remembered it "in the rhythm of Helga Hufflepuff. Then a passageway to the common room will open. If you do wrong, though, you will be doused in vinegar. So if you're not sure how you will do it you better wait until someone else comes and can help you."

He knocked on the barrel and a secret passageway opened. They had to crawl through it to get into the common room, but when they came in Jasmine froze in shock. Her brother and parents and uncles had described the Gryffindor common room, and while it had sounded great, it couldn't be nearly as cosy and homely as this. Now when she thought of it, hadn't Selene said that the Hufflepuff common room was known to be the cosiest of them all? And also that you slept better than in the towers since you were better protected from the elements here?

The room was circular and felt extremely sunny and the windows had a view of dandelions and grass. The entire room was filled with plants and flowers, it felt like a forest inside (Caspian told them that charms were put on the plants so no one would get allergic reactions), and the room was filled with yellow and black overstuffed couches and armchairs. The walls were covered in paintings and above the oval fireplace a portrait of Helga Hufflepuff herself was placed.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, dears." The portrait said, smiling kindly. "I am sure you will do great here, if you work hard."  
The first years gathered in the middle of the common room, looking around in amazement. It already felt like home when they watched the smiling faces from the older students surrounding them. Jessie waved from a couch where she sat together with a few other teenagers.

"In these doors the dormitories are. Girls to the right and boys to the left. You will find that your things are already up there." Caspian said, lightly amused of their awed faces. "You can either stay up there and possibly go to bed directly, or come down here and get familiar with the common room and your House mates. If there's something you wonder or something like that, don't hesitate to ask me, another prefect, or an older student. We're all more than happy to help. Have a good evening."

Jasmine and Evanlyn followed the other girls into the girls' dormitories and soon they found their room. They hurriedly took two beds next to each other before introducing themselves to the other girls.

After that they went down to the common room again and spent a very pleasant evening getting to know their new House mates who would be their second family for the next seven years. She would have so much to share with her family and with Ginny and Luna tomorrow. The House Ghost of Hufflepuff, the Fat Friar, flew around the room and talked to the students, both old and new. Jasmine found that she really liked him, he was both friendly and intelligent and gave a lot of useful tips and told the story of how he died in a cheerful tone when Evanlyn asked.

Just before she went to bed that evening she wrote a letter to her family, to tell them about her Sorting and everything else.

* * *

 _Dear mum and dad,  
I only write to you now; I'll write to Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot tomorrow, since it's late. But I thought you wanted to know how my day was and which House I got into. You can tell Remus and Sirius and Selene if you want to.  
I am sorry to tell this, but I didn't become a Gryffindor. But on the other hand, I really like my new House. It's wonderful. I got Sorted into Hufflepuff instead.  
I've already got many new friends, most people here are very friendly. Then there are people who aren't too, of course, but the great thing is that it seems very accepted to want to be on your own too. Also, Selene was right. The common room is fantastic! It's so cosy, with its couches and portraits and plants and windows. I wish you could see it. It's magical.  
Ginny got into Gryffindor, of course, and Luna obviously became a Ravenclaw. No surprise there, huh? I can't wait to meet them tomorrow and introduce my new friends to them. The two people I've talked to the most today is Evanlyn Mainwaring and Gillian O'Brien, but the other people my age seems really nice too so I'm going to talk to them tomorrow.  
I'll write more tomorrow. I have to go to bed now. Give Moonhunter a treat from me.  
Love,  
Jasmine_

 _Ps! Don't worry dad. Soon I will show Hogwarts that another member of the new generation of Marauders have arrived._

* * *

Then she gave the letter to her black owl, Moonhunter or Hunter, and let him out the window before crawling into her bed. It was a four-poster bed covered in a warm and cosy patchwork quilt.

"G'night." She said to her roommates.  
"Good night." They answered and she put the lights out and went to sleep. She smiled when she thought about the pranks she would pull the next seven years.

* * *

 **Review!**

 **Okay, so I know many of you wanted Jasmine in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, but I decided that I'd do the Pottermore Sorting Quiz for her and answer like she would and she became a Hufflepuff. This was her results:**

 **Hufflepuff 86%**

 **Gryffindor 76%**

 **Ravenclaw 58%**

 **Slytherin 18%**

 **So sure, she could've chosen Gryffindor but personally I think that she just like Lily would've accepted to be placed where the Hat wanted her to be.  
I hope no one got disappointed. But well, now you know where Jaz got, so... yay!**


	7. In the aftermath of the Chamber

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and I do not own big parts of this since much of this is taken straight out of JK Rowling's _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. **

**Okay, so this starts in the beginning of the chapter "Dobby's Reward" in The Chamber of Secrets**.

For a moment there was silence as Harry, Ron, Ginny and Lockhart stood in the doorway, covered in muck and slime and (in Harry's case) blood. Then there was a scream.  
" _Ginny_!"  
It was Mrs Weasley, who had been sitting, crying in front of the fire. She leapt to her feet, closely followed by Mr Weasley, and both of them flung themselves on their daughter. Harry, however, was looking past them. Professor Dumbledore was standing by the mantelpiece, beaming, next to Professor McGonagall, who was taking great, steadying gasps, clutching her chest. Fawkes went whooshing past Harry's ear and settled on Dumbledore's shoulder, just as Harry found himself and Ron being swept into Mrs Weasley's tight embrace.

"You saved her! You saved her! How did you do it?"  
"I think we'd all like to know that," said Professor Minnie weakly. "But perhaps we should first call over your parents, Mr Potter."

Harry groaned inwardly as Mrs Weasley let go of him. He was fine. If they called over his parents and uncles – because obviously his uncles – and new Aunt Selene even if they still called her only Selene – would come too – and then there would be such a big fuss. He didn't want to worry them, he and everyone were fine. But he knew he didn't have much choice so he nodded as he hesitated for a moment and then walked over to the desk and laid upon it the Sorting Hat, the ruby-encrusted sword and what remained of Riddle's diary.

"I'll go and make a Floo-call to your family. You all wait here."

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down while Mr and Mrs Weasley fussed over Ginny and them, thanking them again and again. Hardly twenty minutes later running steps were heard in the corridor and in through the door came Uncle Moony, mum, Uncle Padfoot, dad and Selene, in that order. All of them still in their working robes. Something red was seen on Sirius' face, and when he realized Harry was staring at it he quickly wiped it off.  
"Sorry it took so long. We were in the middle of arresting a couple for using Dark artefacts. We had to find someone to take over." He explained.

Then they spotted Harry and all of them cried out his name as they almost physically threw themselves over him. Everyone else quickly backed off and Harry tried to too but didn't get the chance as all of them began to examine every spot of him.  
"Are you _okay_? Are you _hurt_? Minnie said you and your friends found the _Chamber of Secrets_ and went down to find Ginny there? What did you _think_?" James muttered worriedly. "We're so _proud_ of you, that was _heroic_ , but we _forbid_ you to ever do anything so _stupid_ again."  
"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Harry spluttered, trying to get a word in and tried to shove his family away. "Fawkes saved me, I'm fine."  
"Fawkes?" Remus looked at him strangely. "Dumbledore's phoenix? What exactly happened down there?"  
"I think we would all like to know that." Minnie said tiredly.

Harry started to tell them everything. For nearly a quarter of an hour he spoke into the rapt silence: he told them about hearing the disembodied voice, how Hermione had finally realised that he was hearing a Basilisk in the pipes; how he and Ron had followed the spiders into the Forest, that Aragog had told them where the last victim of the Basilisk had died; how he had guessed that Moaning Myrtle had been the victim, and that the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets might be in her bathroom…

"Very well." Professor Minnie prompted him, as he paused, "so you found out where the entrance was – breaking a hundred school rules into pieces along the way, I might add – but how on earth did you all get out of there alive, Harry?"

So Harry, his voice now growing hoarse from all this talking, told them about Fawkes' timely arrival and about the Sorting Hat giving him the sword. But then he faltered. He had so far avoided mentioning Riddle's diary – or Ginny. She was standing with her head against Mrs Weasley's shoulder, and tears were still coursing silently down her cheeks. What if they expelled her? Harry thought in panic. Riddle's diary didn't work anymore… how could they prove it had been he who'd made her do it all? Instinctively, Harry looked at his parents and uncles who had a silent promise in their eyes. Ginny would not get expelled if they had a say in it. Dumbledore smiled faintly, the firelight glancing off his half-moon spectacles.

"What interests me most," he said gently, "is how Lord Voldemort managed to enchant Ginny, when my sources tell me he is currently hiding in the forests of Albania."  
Everyone looked worried. Harry had almost thought his parents and uncles would faint as he told them about Quirrell and Voldemort in the hospital wing last spring. Mum and dad had fought in the war and defeated the Dark wizard four times, so they knew exactly how dangerous he was, and Sirius, Remus and Selene had too been soldiers in the war, and both Sirius and Remus had barely escaped him once.  
But relief – warm, sweeping, glorious relief – swept over Harry.

"W-what's that?" said Mr Weasley in a stunned voice. "You-know-who? En-enchant Ginny? But Ginny's not… Ginny hasn't been… has she?"  
"It was his diary," said Harry quickly, picking it up and showing it to Dumbledore. "Riddle wrote it when he was sixteen."  
Dumbledore took the diary from Harry and peered keenly down his long, crooked nose at its burnt and soggy pages.  
"Brilliant," he said softly. "Of course, he was probably the most brilliant student Hogwarts has ever seen." He turned around to the Weasleys, who were looking utterly bewildered.  
"Very few people know that Lord Voldemort was once called Tom Riddle. I taught him myself, fifty years ago, at Hogwarts. He disappeared after leaving the school… travelled far and wide… sank so deeply into the Dark Arts, consorted with the very worst of our kind, underwent so many dangerous, magical transformations, that when he resurfaced as Lord Voldemort, he was barely recognizable. Hardly anyone connected Lord Voldemort with the clever, handsome boy who was once Head Boy here."

Mum, dad, Sirius and Remus, above everyone, listened in fascination. It was obvious that they hadn't known any of this. Selene too looked interested, but not as much, as she never had encountered the wizard herself, only his Death Eaters. Mr and Mrs Weasley simply looked horrified.

"But Ginny," said Mrs Weasley, "What's our Ginny got to do with-with-him?"  
"His d-diary!" Ginny sobbed. "I've b-been writing in it, and he's been w-writing back all year…"  
"Ginny!" said Mr Weasley, flabbergasted. "Haven't I taught you anything? What have I always told you? Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain. Why didn't you show the diary to me, or your mother. A suspicious object like that, it was clearly full of Dark Magic!"  
"I d-didn't know," sobbed Ginny. "I found it inside one of the books mum got me. I th-thought someone had just left it in there and forgotten about it…"  
Both Dumbledore and Uncle Moony opened their mouths at the same time but Remus was quicker.  
"Shouldn't Ginny go to Madame Pomfrey?" he said gently, smiling reassuringly toward her. "She's exhausted and can have been infected with all kinds of magic."

"Exactly what I was going to say, Remus." Dumbledore agreed seriously. "This has been a terrible ordeal for her. There will be no punishment. Older and wiser wizards than she have been hoodwinked by Lord Voldemort." He strode over to the door and opened it. "Bed rest and perhaps a large, steaming mug of hot chocolate. I always find that cheers me up. Isn't that true, Remus?"  
Remus smiled innocently.  
"I don't know what you mean, professor."  
"Oh, I'm sure you know nothing about the large amount of chocolate that the elves reported to me was eaten by students every month. I keep track of that, you know."  
Harry grinned as his uncles and dad began to whistle innocently, looking everywhere but the headmaster. He knew exactly how much his uncle loved chocolate, and especially how much he ate after the full moons. It was lucky that they were pretty rich, since Remus would never be able to pay for all that chocolate himself. Chocolate was pretty much the only thing he allowed people to pay for him since he was pretty much addicted.

"Harry and Ron will too go to the hospital wing." Mum ordered. "You will be checked up for any remains of Dark magic."  
Dad looked a little embarrassed. "Yeah. Your mother is right. Who knows what was down there?" He probably felt that he should've thought of that, being Head Auror and all.  
Dumbledore nodded.  
"You will find that Madame Pomfrey is still awake. She's just giving out Mandrake juice – I daresay the Basilisk's victims will be waking up any moment."  
"So Hermione's OK!" said Ron brightly.  
"There has been no lasting harm done." Said Dumbledore. Mrs Weasley led Ginny out, and Mr Weasley followed, still looking deeply shaken. Mum, dad and Uncle Padfoot made an attempt to do the same with Harry and Ron but Dumbledore held his hand up, stopping them.

"You know, Minerva." Professor Dumbledore said thoughtfully to Professor Minnie. "I think all this merits a good feast. Might I ask you to go and alert the kitchens?"  
"Right." Said Professor McGonagall crisply, also moving to the door. "I'll leave you to deal with Potter junior and Weasley, shall I?"  
"Certainly." Said Dumbledore. She left, and Harry and Ron gazed uncertainly at Dumbledore. What exactly had Professor Minnie meant, deal with them? Surely – _surely_ – they weren't about to be punished.  
"I seem to remember telling you both that I would have to expel you if you broke any more school rules." Said Dumbledore. Ron opened his mouth in horror, but Harry glanced at his parents and uncles who didn't look worried even if Selene did until Sirius laid a hand on her arms and smirked. If they weren't worried then they wouldn't get expelled, right? They knew Dumbledore pretty well, after all.  
"Which goes to show that the best of us must sometimes eat our words" Dumbledore went on, smiling, and Harry breathed in relief. "You will both receive Special Awards for Services to the School and – let me see – yes, I think two hundred points apiece for Gryffindor."

Ron went as bright pink as Lockhart's Valentine flowers and closed his mouth again. Behind them Harry could hear his parents and uncles say small words in victory. Selene, who was a Hufflepuff and not a Gryffindor, didn't seem to care much that Gryffindor would win the Cup with those points.

"But one of us seems to be keeping mightily quiet about his part in this dangerous adventure," Dumbledore added. "Why so modest, Gilderoy?"

Harry heard his parents twitch. Apparently they hadn't even noticed Lockhart, but none of them seemed to be glad over his presence now when they had noticed him. Unlike Mrs Weasley, mum and Selene didn't like him much. Just like dad, Remus, and Sirius, mum thought he was a blown up narcissist and Selene simply didn't care for celebrities, much to Sirius' pleasure since that meant she only had eyes for him. Sirius could be pretty jealous sometimes. Or gigantically jealous, actually. He didn't mind Selene talking to other men, mostly because she would break up if he tried to stop her, but if he saw that someone seemed interested in her or suspected that she had something more than a friendly interest in someone (not that Harry ever thought that would happen) but him, he would either hex the man if he could get away with it or sulk for days until she, dad, Remus or mum convinced him to stop. Not that he really thought that she would leave him, especially after they got married last year, but still. Harry supposed it was a matter of principle for Uncle Padfoot.

He turned around and saw that Lockhart was standing in a corner of the room, still wearing his vague smile. When Dumbledore addressed him, Lockhart looked over his shoulder to see who he was talking to.

"Professor Dumbledore," Ron said quickly, "there was an accident down in the Chamber of Secrets. Professor Lockhart…"  
"Am I a Professor?" said Lockhart in mild surprise. "Goodness. I expect I was hopeless, wasn't I?"  
"He tried to do a Memory Charm and the wand backfired." Ron explained quietly to Dumbledore.  
"Dear me," said Dumbledore, shaking his head, his long silver moustache quivering. "Impaled upon your own sword, Gilderoy!"  
"Sword?" said Lockhart dimly. "Haven't got a sword. That boy has, though." He pointed at Harry. "He'll lend you one."  
"Would you mind taking Professor Lockhart up to the hospital wing, too?" Dumbledore said to Ron. "I'd like a few more words with Harry…"  
Lockhart ambled out. Ron cast a curious look back at Dumbledore before he closed the door.

Dumbledore turned to look at Harry's family.  
"Could we please talk alone?"  
They looked at each other.  
"Sorry, Albus, but we'll stay. We're not going to leave." Mum said.  
Dumbledore nodded, seemingly having expected this. Harry hadn't thought something else either. The headmaster crossed one of the chairs by the fire.  
"Sit down, Harry." He, said and Harry sat, feeling unaccountably nervous. "And you too, if you wish to." He added, looking at the adults, who sat down on his invitation.  
"First of all, Harry, I want to thank you." Said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling again. "You must have shown me real loyalty down in the Chamber. Nothing but that could have called Fawkes to you."

Harry heard Uncle Paddy make a sound that didn't sound very happy but Lily and Remus both hit him over the head and made him stay silent.  
Dumbledore stroked the phoenix, which had fluttered down onto his knee. Harry grinned awkwardly as Dumbledore watched him.  
"And so you met Tom Riddle." Said Dumbledore thoughtfully. "I imagine he was most interested in you and your family."  
"How so?" Dad interrupted the headmaster, leaning forward in his chair, but the old man didn't look irritated but simply smiled and turned to him.  
"Because his parents defeated and killed his future self, of course. At least temporarily, it seems."  
"Oh." Dad leaned back again and crossed his arms. He had a look that was a mix of worry, anger, proudness and relief on his face, just like the rest of Harry's family.  
Suddenly, something nagging at Harry came tumbling out of his mouth.  
"Professor Dumbledore… Riddle said I'm like him. Strange likenesses, he said…"  
Mum's eyes widened and all of his family leaned forward, apparently unconsciously.  
"Did he, now?" said Dumbledore, looking thoughtfully under his thick silver eyebrows at Harry. "And what do you think, Harry?"  
"I don't think I'm like him!" said Harry, more loudly than he'd intended. I mean, I'm-I'm in Gryffindor, I'm…"  
"Of course you're not, Prongslet!" Sirius interrupted just as he fell silent. "How could you possibly be like that monster except that you're both parselmouths, which is completely irrelevant?"

A lurking doubt resurfaced in his mind, despite Uncle Padfoot's calming words. Sure, Sirius had met Voldemort and came from a Dark family, but still… there were a few things he couldn't look away from, and it seemed like he'd have to tell Dumbledore, and with that his family, something he had kept a secret for almost two years now.

"Professor," he started again after a moment. "the Sorting Hat told me I'd – I'd have done well in Slytherin. Everyone thought I was Slytherin's heir for a while… because I can speak Parseltongue…"

A loud snort came from the adults and Harry winced as he looked over there, only to see his dad fighting not lot laugh.  
"Slytherin's heir?" He succeeded to say. "You? _Slytherin's_ heir? You're a Potter! A Potter and an Evans! You don't have a _drop_ of Slytherin's blood! If anyone here has, it's Sirius, and that's irrelevant. Why didn't you tell us this earlier?" He suddenly became serious. "And don't worry about the Hat thinking you should've fit in Slytherin. I've had to learn that Slytherins aren't all evil, and that they've got a few good traits too, of which you do have a few, such as ambition and determination. And Harry, next time you have trouble in school, you must tell us. Okay?"  
"Okay." Harry promised quietly. He hadn't wanted to worry his parents and had made Jasmine promise not to say anything to them. He had known it would subside eventually.  
Dumbledore nodded, eyes twinkling slightly before he became serious.

"You can speak Parseltongue, Harry," said he calmly, "because Lord Voldemort – who is the last remaining descendant of Salazar Slytherin – can speak Parseltongue. Unless I'm much mistaken, he transferred some of his own powers to you the night he died. Not something he intended to do, I'm sure…"  
"Voldemort put a bit of himself in me?" Harry asked at the same time his family asked the exact same thing, only exchanged the word 'me' to 'Harry'.  
"It certainly seems so."

"So I should be in Slytherin." Harry said, looking desperately in Dumbledore's, mum's, dad's, Sirius', Remus' and even Selene's faces. "The Sorting Hat could see Slytherin's power in me, and it…"  
"Put you in Gryffindor." Said Dumbledore calmly. "Listen to me, Harry. You happen to have many qualities Salazar Slytherin prized in his hand-picked students – just like James said. His own very rare gift, Parseltongue… resourcefulness… determination… a certain disregard for rules – which I'm sure I know where you've got it from…" He looked slyly at his family who only grinned. "Yet the Sorting Hat placed you in Gryffindor. You know why that was. Think."  
"It only put me in Gryffindor, said Harry in a defeated voice, even less happy that his family was here now because while dad had said Slytherins weren't all bad, he still knew that Snakes weren't very liked here, "because I asked not to go in Slytherin…"  
" _Exactly_." Said Dumbledore, beaming once more. "Which makes you very _different_ from Tom Riddle. It is our choices, Harry, that show who we truly are, far more than our abilities."

Harry sat motionless in his chair, stunned.  
"If you want proof, Harry, that you belong in Gryffindor, I suggest you look more closely at this."  
Dumbledore reached across to Professor Minnie's desk, picked up the blood-stained silver sword and handed it to Harry. Dully, Harry turned it over and his family walked over to him in curiosity. And then he saw the name engraved just below the hilt.

 **Godric Gryffindor  
**

"Gryffindor's Sword" Dad said breathlessly and Harry looked at the sword with big eyes as he heard his father's words. Dad, Sirius and Remus used to tell him and Jasmine stories about the Sword of Gryffindor when they were younger – mainly dad. He was a little bit obsessed with it and the legends surrounding it.  
"Only a true Gryffindor could have pulled that out of the Hat, Harry." Said Dumbledore simply.

For a minute, none of them spoke. All the adults but Dumbledore and Lily were too busy with watching the sword. Then Dumbledore pulled open one of the drawers in Minnie's desk, and took out a quill and a bottle of ink.

"What you need, Harry, is some food and sleep."  
"And a check-up by Madame Pomfrey." Sirius added quickly and Dumbledore nodded.  
"If you think that's necessary. I suggest you go down to the feast after vising Poppy, while I write to Azkaban – we need our gamekeeper back."  
"I can't believe they thought Hagrid was guilty of this." Lily said exasperated. "We tried everything to get him out of prison but they were unreasonable."  
"I'm sure Hagrid's very grateful." Dumbledore smiled. "I am. And I must draft an advertisement for the Daily Prophet too." He added thoughtfully. "We'll be needing a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Dear me, we do seem to run through them, don't we?"

He fell quiet and threw Remus a short, thoughtful gaze before looking over all of them and turning back to Harry.  
"You may go, Harry. And I daresay that I think your parents and uncles will want a word with me. Am I right?"  
"Damn right you are." Dad huffed, and Lily didn't even slap him for swearing in Harry's company but instead nodded, agreeing. "Harry, Selene will take you to the Wing. We'll meet up with you there."

Harry nodded dejectedly, knowing there was no point of arguing when his parents had those faces, and turned to leave with Selene's hand on his shoulder. He crossed to the door and had just reached for the handle, however, when the door burst open so violently that it bounced back off the wall.

Lucius Malfoy stood there, fury in his face. And cowering under his arm, heavily wrapped in bandages, was _Dobby_.  
"Good evening, Lucius." Said Dumbledore pleasantly.  
Mr Malfoy almost knocked Harry over as he swept into the room, nodding toward Sirius, Selene and dad with a scornful look on his face, totally ignoring mum and Remus. From what Harry knew about Mr Malfoy, which was probably because Uncle Moony was halfblood and mum was muggleborn. Dad, Sirius and Selene on the other hand were all purebloods. Dobby went scurrying in after him, crouching at the hem of his cloak, a look of abject terror on his face.

"So!" Said Lucius Malfoy, his cold eyes fixed on Dumbledore. "You've come back. The governors suspended you, but you still saw fit to return to Hogwarts."  
"Well, you see, Lucius," said Dumbledore, smiling serenely, the other eleven governors contacted me today. It was something like being caught in a hailstorm of owls, to tell the truth. They'd heard that Arthur Weasley's daughter had been killed and wanted me back here at once. They seemed to think I was the best man for the job after all. Very strange tales they told me, too. Several of them seemed to think that you had threatened to curse their families if they didn't agree to suspend me in the first place."  
Mr Malfoy went even paler than usual, but his eyes were still slits of fury. Harry saw that his father and godfather were smirking triumphantly. They detested the Malfoys, and Mr Malfoy most of them all.  
"So… have you stopped the attacks yet?" he sneered. "Have you caught the culprit?"  
"We have." Said Dumbledore, with a smile.

"Well?" said Mr Malfoy sharply. "Who is it?"  
"The same person as last time, Lucius? Said Dumbledore. "But this time, Lord Voldemort was acting through somebody else. By means of this diary."  
He held up the small black book with the large hole through the centre, watching Mr Malfoy closely. Harry, however, was watching Dobby.  
The elf was doing something very odd. His great eyes fixed meaningfully on Harry, he kept pointing at the diary, then at Mr Malfoy, and then hitting himself hard on the head with his fist.

"I see…" said Mr Malfoy slowly to Dumbledore.  
Harry half-listened as the headmaster and the pureblood kept talking but kept watching the elf intently. Still, behind the back of Mr Malfoy, Dobby was pointing, first to the diary, then to Lucius Malfoy, then punching himself in the head. And Harry suddenly understood. He nodded at Dobby, and Dobby backed into a corner, now twisting his ears in punishment.

"Don't you want to know how Ginny got hold of that diary, Mr Malfoy?" said Harry and earned a surprised but delighted look from Sirius who knew Harry was up to something. He always knew that.

Lucius Malfoy rounded on him.  
"How should I know how the stupid little girl got hold of it?" he said.  
"Because you gave it to her," said Harry. "In Flourish and Botts. You picked up her old Transfiguration book, and slipped the diary inside it, didn't you?"  
He saw Mr Malfoy's white hands clench and unclench.  
"Prove it." He hissed.

"Oh, no one will be able to do that," said Dumbledore, smiling at Harry. "Not now Riddle has vanished from the book. On the other hand, I would advise you, Lucius, not to go giving out any more of Lord Voldemort's old school things. If any more of them find their way into innocent hands, I think Arthur Weasley, for one, will make sure they are traced back to you…"

Lucius Malfoy stood for a moment, and Harry distinctly saw his right hand twitch as though he was longing to reach for his wand. Instead, he turned to his house elf.  
"We're going, Dobby!"

He wrenched open the door, and as the elf came hurrying up to him, he kicked him right through it. They could hear Dobby squealing with pain all the way along the corridor. Mum looked pained and took a step forward, but both dad and Remus stopped her.  
"There's nothing you can do about it, Lils." Dad said sadly. There was nothing illegal with treating your elves like that – yet – and scolding Mr Malfoy would only make him treat Dobby worse out of anger.  
Harry stood for a moment, thinking hard. Then it came to him.

"But I can." He said. "Professor Dumbledore, can I give that diary back to Mr Malfoy, please?"  
"Certainly, Harry." Said Dumbledore calmly. "But hurry. The feast, remember."  
Harry grabbed the diary and dashed out of the office. After a moment his parents and uncles and aunt followed him. He could hear Dobby's squeals of pain receding around the corner. Quickly, wondering if this plan could possibly work, Harry took off one of his shoes, pulled of his slimy, filthy sock, and stuffed the diary into it. Then he ran down the dark corridor.

* * *

"Mr Malfoy," he gasped, skidding to a halt, "I've got something for you."  
And he forced the smelly sock into Lucius Malfoy's hand.  
"What the…?"  
Harry heard his family's (especially Sirius') laughter from behind as the pureblood stood there with the sock in the hand. Lucius ripped the sock of the diary, threw it aside, then looked furiously from the ruined book to Harry.

"You'll meet your end one of these days, Harry Potter." He said softly. "You're a meddlesome fool, just like your parents and godfather."  
He turned to go.  
"Come, Dobby. I said, _Come_!""  
But Dobby didn't move. He was holding up Harry's disgusting, slimy sock, and looking at it as though it were a priceless treasure.  
Master has given Dobby a sock," said the elf in wonderment. "Master gave it to Dobby."  
"What's that?" Spat Mr Malfoy. "What did you say?"  
"Dobby has got a sock." Said Dobby in disbelief. "Master threw it, and Dobby caught it, and Dobby… Dobby is _free_."  
Lucius Malfoy stood frozen, staring at the elf. Then he lunged at Harry.  
"You've lost me my servant, boy!"

All of the Potter-Black-Lupin family dragged their wands but Dobby was quicker, and shouted,  
"You shall not harm Harry Potter!"

There was a loud bang, and Mr Malfoy was thrown backwards. He crashed down the stairs, three at a time, landing in a crumpled heap on the landing below. He got up, his face livid, and pulled out his wand, but Dobby raised a long threatening finger at the same time as Harry's guardians took a step forward, looking furious.  
"You shall go now." The house elf said fiercely, pointing down at Mr Malfoy. "You shall not touch Harry Potter. You shall go now."

Lucius Malfoy had no choice. With a last incensed stare at the pair of them, he swung his cloak around him and hurried out of sight.

"Harry Potter freed Dobby!" said the elf shrilly, gazing up at Harry, moonlight from the nearest window reflected in his orb-like eyes. "Harry Potter set Dobby free!"  
"Least I could do, Dobby." Said Harry, grinning. "Just promise me never to try and save my life again."

The elf's ugly brown face split suddenly into a wide, toothy smile.  
"I've just got one question, Dobby." Said Harry, as Dobby pulled on Harry's sock with shaking hands. "You told me all this had nothing to do with He Who Must Not Be Named, remember? Well…"

"It was a clue, sir." Said Dobby, his eyes widening, as though this was obvious. "Dobby was giving you a clue. The Dark Lord, before he changed his named, could be freely named, you see?"  
"Right." Said Harry weakly. "Well, I'd better go. There's a feast and my friend Hermione should be awake by now…"  
Dobby threw his arms around Harry's middle and hugged him.  
"Harry Potter is greater by far than Dobby knew!" He sobbed. "Farewell, Harry Potter!"  
With a final loud crack, Dobby disappeared.

Smiling, Harry turned to his parents and other guardians who had been watching in surprise. But they seemed very happy with him and his mother hurried forward to hug him tightly.

"That was a very, very good thing to do, sweetheart." She said, smiling widely. "I'm so proud of you."  
"I couldn't just leave Dobby with Mr Malfoy, mum. What else could I do?"  
"Precisely the right answer, son." Dad said, grinning proudly and hugging him too. "But now… follow Selene to the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey, and then you can go to the feast. Your mum and uncles and I are going to have a talk with Professor Dumbledore."

Harry felt sorry for Dumbledore even though he was sure the headmaster could handle his parents' wrath – if anyone could, of course. Especially his mother was scary when she was angry, when she was just waiting to explode. So he quickly nodded and led the way for Selene toward the Wing.

* * *

When he came to the feast, after Madame Pomfrey had told Selene there was nothing wrong with him and she needed to get back to her real patients, Dumbledore wasn't there yet. After twenty minutes he turned up, looking slightly shaken. Apparently not even the greatest wizard of the world was capable of handling the wrath of the Marauders and Lily Evans Potter. It was an amusing thought, even though it was a scary one, and he didn't think his parents should blame the headmaster. It hadn't been his fault. He hadn't known Harry and Ron had went down there.

Jasmine threw him a questioning gaze when he turned up, long after everyone, including Ginny, Ron and Hermione. She hadn't been called up to the office as it was his parents' decision on whether she was to be told or not, but he mouthed 'tell you later' to her and she seemed satisfied. If he didn't, Ginny was sure to tell her as they were friends.  
In the middle of the feast, Hedwig came in with a note. Harry looked at the owl, surprised, but took the note and gave her a treat.

 _We had to leave for now, but tomorrow we're going to talk. Don't worry, we won't punish you, what you did was stupid but we suppose it was exactly what all of us would've done at your age. But don't get any ideas! Don't do anything like that again, or we will punish you. Also, Dumbledore will be keeping a closer eye on you if anything like this happens again from now on, to keep you out of this kind of trouble. Hopefully he won't have to.  
Enjoy the feast!  
Lots of Love,  
mum, dad, Uncle Padfoot, Uncle Moony and Selene_

Harry sighed in relief. His parents weren't angry with him. He only hoped 'keeping a closer eye on him' wouldn't mean that it would be harder for his trouble-making ways. Sure, he wasn't as big of a prankster as the twins or Jasmine, or the Marauders, but he was one of the Heirs of the Marauders and with that came some responsibilities, such as making sure to give everyone an interesting time at Hogwarts and making sure it never got boring.

He looked up at the headmaster who gave him a smile and shook his head, upon which Harry sighed in relief once more. It didn't seem so.  
"Wha's th' note?" Ron asked, his mouth stuffed with chicken. "And wha' 'appened when I'd le't?" Harry smiled and began to tell his two best friends about his evening.

* * *

 **Review!**

 **So, I got the request to write this for quite a long time ago and I've finally finished. I literally sat with the CS in my lap and copied it word for word about fifty percent of the time. Because much of it should probably be alike even if James and Lily had lived. I hope I did this good, but I'm not really sure. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and that I didn't disappoint. :)**


	8. Winter Wedding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Sirius and his girlfriend Selene Fawley had been dating for almost two years now. They had met (again) in the Leaky Cauldron when Sirius was 29 and Selene was 30 and had first only had fun, talking about their time at Hogwarts and about when they dated in Sirius' sixth year and Selene's seventh. But at the end of the evening Sirius had asked her out and she had agreed, upon which they began to go out steadily and gotten a real relationship – the first time in Sirius' life to have a steady girlfriend he kept more than at most a month. After one and a half years they had moved in together and bought a house in Godric's Hollow close to the Potters and Remus (Sirius had lived there in a flat before that) and now Selene was family to them all.

At first Sirius had actually been a bit hesitant if he would keep going out with Selene, simply because his blood-family, the Blacks (and their related families), thought she was respectable as a part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, but she had figuratively beaten some sense into him.

The two of them were sitting on Sirius' motorcycle (what happiness when she approved of it, not many did!), laughing so hard that they almost fell off as they escaped an angry ministry-worker who had begun to yell at them for supporting werewolf-rights. Obviously they had hexed him into oblivion but the worker had been more persistent than they thought and that was how they ended up a hundred feet over London in the middle of the night. Sirius was glad that Lily had insisted that he put an invisibility button on the bike since that meant they didn't have to worry about prying eyes.

As they stopped laughing Selene shivered. It was cold up here.  
"I'm freezing." She mumbled into her boyfriend's back and leaned closer to absorb some of his body heat. She closed her eyes to keep his long hair from poking her in the eyes.  
"Here." Somehow Sirius managed to get off his leather jacket without letting the bike tumble free in the air and gave it to her. "It has a warmth charm."  
Smiling she put it on. It smelled like cigarettes, a scent that hadn't gotten off even though he stopped smoking years ago so he wouldn't endanger Harry's and Jasmine's health, old books, dog and of course leather. It smelled like Sirius (except that unless he wore the jacket – which he did most of the time – Sirius didn't smell of cigarettes anymore).

It was the middle of the summer, so it was still light outside and the sun wasn't down yet. In fact, it was on its way down the horizon right now and the sky was turning pastel.  
"Tired?" Sirius asked teasingly as she leaned toward his back again.  
"You wish, Black." Was her reply. "Want to sneak in on that concert that starts in an hour?"  
He laughed.  
"Definitely. Wouldn't miss it."

* * *

Half an hour later they cast Disillusionment Charms on themselves and quickly sneaked past the guards at the entrance. They would've gotten tickets, but this concert had been sold out and they simply couldn't miss it. So they found themselves at the front and quickly made sure that no one looked before they took away the charms. Perhaps they were the odd ones out here, seeing how most people were about twenty and they were over thirty, but since when had a Marauder and anyone they communed with, or dated, ever cared about being odd? Except for their age, they fit quite perfectly with Sirius' long black hair, torn jeans and motorcycle boots, and Selene's honey blonde hair with purple and blue tips, torn jeans, Sirius' leather jacket and Dr Martens-boots. Selene had fallen in love with Dr Martens when she was taken shopping in muggle London the first time.  
Soon the concert began and the band began to play. It was one of Sirius and Selene's favourite bands in the Rock-genre and they ignored all the weird looks they got as they screamed and danced to the music, being fully grown adults in a crowd of college-kids be damned.

As the concert got closer to its end Sirius whipped out his wand and hushed Selene before making sure no one saw him and waving his wand against the singer of the band.  
" _Confundo_." He whispered and as the song ended the singer stopped the band from playing the next song.

"And now, we've got a person in the audience with a very important question." She said and seemed to wait for something. Sirius grinned and winked to his girlfriend as he climbed up on the scene while Selene watched him in confusion and amusement. She wasn't surprised, per say, since it was a very Sirius thing to do something like this, but it was unexpected.

The Head of the Black family, which he had become as his mother died two years prior since his disownment seemed to have been made the wrong way, smirked and took the microphone from the singer.  
"Hello everyone!" He said, liking to be in everyone's centre of attention. "I've got something very important to ask someone, like Jessie just said." Jessie was the name of the singer. "This someone is named Selene Fawley."

Selene raised an eyebrow, wondering what this was all about. For just a moment nervousness seemed to be visible in his face but then it disappeared behind his usual confident look.

"So my question is, Selene Nefertiti Fawley, and I never thought I would ask anyone this question because you know me and I have never thought I would want to bind myself to someone else but my friends, but…" The audience watched with mixed expressions – the girl next to Selene looked totally uninterested while a girl and boy a few feet away looked excited – as Sirius took out a box from his pocket. He opened it and revealed a silver ring which was encrusted with grey diamonds and other jewels in brown, green, blue and other colours – probably symbolizing Sirius' grey eyes and Selene's mottled ones. "…marry me?"

Sirius looked almost sheepish as he grinned toward her and she almost laughed. The crowd seemed to hold its breath. This was surprising. She knew he loved her, but she honestly hadn't thought he ever would ask her to marry him because she hadn't thought he was the kind to want that even if he had a steady relationship, and therefore she had never planned to ask him either. But it seemed she was wrong, he was the kind. At least when it came to her. That was a beautiful thought.  
She climbed up on the scene and gave him a kiss right in front of the crowd.  
"Of course I'll marry you."

The sheepish look disappeared and he smiled a real smile, filled with happiness, toward her. Sirius took her hand and held it up before putting the ring on it. It was just him, the ring. Silver instead of gold, and jewels that must've cost a fortune and were all elegant, beautiful and perfect, but somehow nothing looked overdone and gaudy. But of course, he was a Black, he must know everything about this kind of thing. He was the one James had asked when he would propose to Lily, after all. Oh. By Merlin's bloody beard. He had just proposed to her. She was getting married!

Selene laughed and leaned forward, kissing him again, before they broke away. Sirius grinned, handed the mic to Jessie and they simply climbed off the scene again. It took a while before the singer realized they were supposed to play again, perhaps because of the Confundus-charm.

* * *

Sirius smiled – smiled, not grinned as he usually did – there he stood in the aisle where the wedding was held. They were not in a church, neither did they have a priest, since Sirius was a Black and he neither felt it was right and always felt a little uneasy when it came to religion. While the Potters held important ceremonies such as weddings in churches and perhaps went on Christmas Day or something like that, except for James and Lily's wedding he had hardly ever been in a church. Selene hadn't minded, she wasn't religious or traditional.

On his side James stood, who obviously was his best man, and Remus and Hagrid who were his groomsmen. On the side, Harry stood, he was ring bearer, and on his other side, Minerva McGonagall stood. She was the one who would hold the ceremony. Sirius had thought it would be a good idea – the Marauders all loved her and they knew she loved them – and Selene had agreed. The Marauders had seen Minnie cry once in their lives, but it had almost been a second time when they had asked her if she wanted to wed Sirius and Selene.

Sirius smiled as the music began to play and after a short while Selene was visible. In front of her, her flower girls – Jasmine and her niece Cashmira who went to Beauxbatons – walked and after them came her bridesmaids and maid of honour. Lily and her friend Katherine were bridesmaids and Maid of Honour was her best friend Clarissa, or Clary. And Selene was stunning.

She wore a beautiful wedding robe – silver and black, she never wore white, had flowers in her hair and most beautiful of all; a great smile on her face. Sirius knew he was very, very handsome in his dress robes and his hair that was styled with even greater care than usual, but she was a goddess. The most beautiful human he had ever seen.  
It was a winter wedding, it was the day before New Year's Eve and they were outside, but with a lot of charms, they were all kept warm and no flowers and other would die of the cold. It was a summer wedding in the winter.

As his wife-to-be reached the aisle he couldn't help himself but bow down and kiss her. She smiled and kissed back, but swatted his arm as they broke away.  
"Not yet, dimwit." She teased.  
"You're beautiful." He breathed.  
"I know, but thank you." She smirked and looked at him up and down. "You don't look so bad yourself."

* * *

Minnie cleared her throat to catch their attention but smiled as she watched them before beginning the ceremony. Sirius was aware of every word Minnie said in difference to James who had described it as a blur, but he didn't think much of what she said. They said their Vows and then they suddenly both had said "I solemnly swear" (the phrase didn't mean as much for Selene as it did for James, Remus, Sirius and Lily, but she had liked it better than the usual 'I do') and Minnie told him that she declared them 'husband and wife' and he could 'kiss the bride'.

Without further ceremony Sirius bowed forward, since Selene was about a foot shorter than him, and kissed her with all his enthusiasm. She didn't let him wait and threw her arms around him, dragging her fingers through his hair. For once he didn't care one bit, he could fix it later.

As the audience began applauding they parted, both grinning ridiculously. In the corner of his eye Sirius could swear he saw Minnie dry away some tears from her cheek.  
"Good afternoon, Mrs Black." Sirius grinned and said. "Never thought that name would ever have a positive meaning to me."  
"You're ridiculous." Selene laughed and fondled his cheek, kissing him again. "But I'm glad" she mumbled into his collarbone as they broke apart.

"It's official, guys! _Sirius Black_ has gotten _married_!" James shouted out over the room, making most people laugh, including the bride and groom.  
"Yeah, yeah." Sirius grumbled good-temperedly. "Surprising, I know."  
" _Surprising_?" Remus laughed. "That's the understatement of the year. You, Padfoot. Married. Sirius Padfoot too-busy-being-a-rebel Orion Black III."  
"Oh, come on." Lily said from the bride's side of the aisle, voice laughing. "Leave him alone."  
"As you wish, Lily Flower." James and Remus chorused.

"Now. Are we going to stand here all day? Or shall we leave?" Clary asked, smiling.

Sirius shrugged, smiling, but bowed and offered his arm to his new wife, who curtseyed back and took it, and they left, smiling toward their family and friends that followed them out, but mostly at each other.

* * *

 **Review and you'll get a cookie!  
** **Review a review including a fic prompt and you'll get a cookie and perhaps a fic about your subject of choice (not necessarily If They Lived, anything with the Marauders suffice)**

 **So, I got a request to write Sirius' wedding so I did and added his proposal. I decided that fancy dinners, sunsets and that kind of thing, while it certainly was things Sirius and Selene did sometimes, wasn't the right way for Sirius Black to propose. A rock concert felt more like _him_. I hope you agree. Otherwise, well, not much to do about it now.**

 **Oh, right. First I took Frank Longbottom as groomsman, but then I realized he was dead. So I had no idea who to choose as second groomsman and then I got the idea: if Minnie's the "priest" then why don't I take Hagrid? I'm sure the Marauders was good friends with Hagrid during their time at Hogwarts and I couldn't come up with anyone else the Marauders might've been friends with who wasn't dead or imprisoned or something that way. My first thought was Moody but Moody probably wouldn't be up for it, but on the other hand, he might've been Remus' groomsman or even best man. I mean, there wasn't that many to choose, right? And Dora would've made him if Remus had wanted Mad-Eye. Mad-Eye loved Dora.**

 **Enjoy your cookie, and your summer if there's summer where you are.  
 _Été_** ** _heureux_** **.**

 **Ps! Jasmine is born 1982. I wrote 1981, but I don't really know how I was even thinking who didn't notice that I wrote the wrong year. I can't change it because the document is deleted, but I'll add it here instead. Jasmine Potter's birthday is 14 May 1982.**


End file.
